


Lams Angst (Yes, it will hurt)

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Lams Angst (Yes, it will hurt)

When was the worst time to realize you’re in love with someone? That’s an easy one. It’s when they fell in love with someone else.

Unfortunately, that was a lesson that John Laurens had to find out the hard way… It wasn’t as if it was a surprise, either. He knew that Alexander liked Eliza. He knew that he was planning on asking her out. He even knew that she said yes. And it didn’t affect John at all!

Boy, he wished it had. It definitely would’ve spared him the pain of figuring it out then, when they were standing in front of him, kissing.

Maybe then, his heart wouldn’t have shattered.

At least not all at once.

“John?”

How could he have been so stupid?! He knew that Alexander was going out with Eliza. How could he just go and fall in love with him?!

“John.”

Alexander was his best friend. He was never going to be his-

“John!”

He jumped as Alexander pulled him out of his thoughts, a worried look on his face.

“Hey… Are you alright, man? You just kind of zoned out there…”

“Oh… Yeah, I’m fine…” He smiled weakly.

“Are you sure? You look kind of sick…” Alexander reached forward and felt John’s forehead for a fever. The touch sent a chill down John’s spine.

Oh, god… It made him feel sick…

“I’m fine, Alexander. I just… I should go home… I’m starting to feel kind of sick…” John picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, beginning to walk away. He didn’t get far before Alexander grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey… Are you sure you’re going to be alright?..”

John choked back a sob. Alexander always knew when something was wrong… When he was hurt… And, god, did he hurt… “I’m fine. I’m going home.” He walked away before Alexander could even think about protesting again and went home.

It hurt so bad…

He loved Alexander with all his heart and he just pushed it aside before, ignoring it for his friend’s sake until he couldn’t anymore. And he could never tell him about it. He knew Alexander and everyone knew enough about Eliza. He wasn’t going to hurt such a nice girl like that and he certainly wasn’t going to put his best friend through that. So…

He was going to do what he did best and hold it in. He could only hope that, this time, the truth wouldn’t break itself free.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
